otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Delver's Armor
,,aadd8888888ba, + Delver's Armor + .o8P""' `""Y8o. Every profession has its hazards, and .88"' _____ `"88. keeping the faith is no different. .dP' /~ / ~\ `Yb. So when Alesia Stormclaw was asked to .8P /' f , ~/' "8. forge a set of armor for a Cleric of .8" |\ d 7' "8. the Light out of a sphere of rare .8| | H /| |8. Seraphite, she soon came up with an o8 | \`H / | 8o idea that would be fitting for the 88 | H / | 88 intended recipient of the special set 88 | \ N | 88 of half-plate. 88 |\ `H / | 88 Y8 \ H' / |8Y Dubbed the Delver's Armor, this set of `8| \H/ a8' seraphite half-plate is as beautiful `8o H a8' it is unique. Heavily gilded with Yb. H .od' ornate decoration and sleek intilagio, "8o V .dP' the pauldrons of the Delver's Armor "V8o,,. ,,od8" feature embossed imagary of a quill ``""YY8888888PP""' feather sealed within a solid band of pure caret gold. The band of gold and the feather within are symbolic of the history of the Cleric for whole this armor was comissioned: One Celeste Mikin, a former Scourge of the Stanchion. The silver feather is symbolic of knowledge and learning - the core elements by which the Stanchion lives and breathes. The band of gold represents the Light, but also the knowledge trapped within the band by which the Light is used. It is at once both a testament to the good that the Stanchion set out to create in the world via the use of education and faith, and the fundamental flaws in that very same philosophy. As the 'plate' parts of the armor are forged of the exceptionally rare and valuable metal known as Seraphite, the armor harbors the attribute of shimmering and refracting light seemingly of its own accord, glimmering with an internal seraphic hue of dusty metallic blue. Polished to a perpetual matte-mirror shine, and virtually impossible to tarnish or scratch, the overall set consists of a number of different parts: The reflective seraphite Cuirass enshrouds the upper chest beneath a solid shell of metal atop a hauberk of silver chainmail mesh, designed to conform to and follow the rough shape of the owner's thoracic cavity, while a pair of gutter-shaped laminated steel Cuisses protect the thighs, covering the upper-legs beneath a series of overlapping V-shaped lames atop a layer of leather and chainmail. Solid plate Greaves envelope the shin from knee to ankle, consisting of a set of two hinged plates that encircle the lower legs. Laminated Tassets hang from buckles to cover the gaps between the breastplate and cuisses, defending the upper thighs beneath a separate layer of V-shaped plates. Finally, a pair of Hour-Glass Gauntlets protect the hands, consisting of a leather glove with a large plate covering the back and sides of the hand that narrows at the wrist and flares out to form a short cuff. Each finger is protected by a number of small lames that overlap over the back of each digit, ensuring maximum flexibility without a cost to defense. *Status: Owned by Celeste Mikin Delver's Armor Delver's Armor